All I Really Want
by OffMyTea
Summary: There's so much he could ask for, but the one thing he needs,   Is a family.  Songfic. Christmas fic


All I Really Want

**I heard this song on the radio and fell in love with it.**

**Song is All I Really want by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**(NOTE: lyrics are changed from red-haired boy to dark-haired boy for the story.)**

**Merry Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, you have a letter." Alfred said. The billionaire took the letter, one which looked to be written from a child. He slowly opened it.<p>

_Dear Mr. Bruce Wayne,_

Dick was told by the ladies at the orphanage that he had to write a letter to someone important telling them what he wanted for Christmas. Bruce Wayne was the only important person he could think of, seeing as how he had attended a small function he had been at with a few other kids.

_'Dear Mr. Bruce Wayne,'_ he wrote. He thought for a moment before continuing.

**Well, I don't know if you remember me or not  
><strong>**I'm one of the kids they brought in from the home  
><strong>**I was the dark-haired boy in an old green flannel shirt  
><strong>**You may not have seen me, I was standing off alone**

Bruce actually did remember seeing this boy at the charity function for the Gotham Orphanage. He was so isolated from the other children, almost like he didn't belong.

**I didn't come and talk to you cause that's never worked before**

Dick had watched the other kids come up to Bruce Wayne, but not him. He had tried that, but no one ever adopted him.

**And you'll probably never see this letter anyway**

For all he knew, Bruce Wayne never read anything that looked remotely like fan-mail or anything like that. He may never see this letter, so did it matter if he really told him what he wanted for Christmas?

**But just in case there's something you can do to help me out  
><strong>**I'll ask you one more time**

The next part of the boy's letter broke Bruce's heart.

**All I really want for Christmas  
><strong>**Is someone to tuck me in**

Dick had learned to tuck himself in. Ever since he had gotten to the home, no one had bothered to.

He missed the feeling of someone lovingly tucking him in.

**A shoulder to cry on if I lose  
><strong>**Shoulders to ride on if I win**

He was alone in this world. He missed having a father's shoulders to ride on in victory.

**There's so much I could ask for  
><strong>**But there's just one thing I need**

He only wanted-needed-one thing for Christmas.

**All I really want for Christmas  
><strong>**Is a family**

Bruce couldn't believe this. A boy who met, not even met, him months ago, for only a few moments, was writing to him telling him what he wanted for Christmas.

He could remember feeling the same way when he lost his parents.

He looked at the boy's name.

Richard Grayson.

Grayson.

Oh no.

He knew that name.

**Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you now  
><strong>**If it's really true about that list you have**

He had heard from the other children that Bruce Wayne had a list of things children had asked him for, almost like Santa.

**Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight  
><strong>**But I'm tryin' real hard not to be bad**

He got into fights a lot. The older kids were always mean to him, and he got in trouble for fighting with them.

He tried not to, but it was hard.

**But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with  
><strong>**Well, maybe they could teach me how to get along**

If he had a dad, he could teach him how to channel the anger so he didn't hurt anyone.

**And from everything I've heard**

Bruce's heart shattered.

**Sounds like the greatest gift of all would be a mom**

He remembered his parents.

He remembered what it was like to have a mom.

**All I really want for Christmas  
><strong>**Is someone to tuck me in**

Alfred was reading over Bruce's shoulder.

**A shoulder to cry on if I lose  
><strong>**Shoulders to ride on if I win**

His father would carry him on his shoulders if he had done well in a show.

**There's so much I could ask for  
><strong>**But there's just one thing I need**

He had heard Bruce Wayne could get anyone anything.

So could he get him a family?

One who could love him?

**All I really want for Christmas  
><strong>**Is someone who'll be there  
><strong>**To sing me Happy Birthday for the next 100 years**

Bruce remembered how it felt to have to sing Happy Birthday to yourself.

It was the worst feeling on earth.

**And it's okay if they're not perfect**

He didn't want perfect parents.

Their flaws made them his.

**Well, even if they're a little broken, that's alright**

He just wanted a family. He didn't care what they were or who they were, as long as they loved him.

**Cause so am I **

It was alright if they were broken hearted.

He was too.

Maybe they could help fix each other.

**Well I guess I should go  
><strong>**It's almost time for bed**

"Lights out in ten minuets!" one of the ladies called.

**And maybe next time I write you  
><strong>**I'll be at home**

Bruce knew what he wanted to do.

**Cause all I really want for Christmas  
><strong>**Is someone to tuck me in**

He knew what he had to do.

"Alfred, prepare my old room."

**Tell me I'll never be alone  
><strong>**Someone whose love will never end**

"Dick, you're new family is here to pick you up."

Dick ran out and saw the somewhat familiar face of Bruce Wayne.

The man held out his arms for a small hug.

The boy, who had been lacking much needed love ran into the waiting arms.

"You'll never be alone again." Bruce whispered.

**Of all that I could ask for  
><strong>**Well there's just one thing that I need**

"Why did you come?" Dick asked.

"I had to get someone the one thing they wanted for Christmas."

**All I really want for Christmas**

Dick hugged his new father tight.

They drove back to the manor.

**All I really want for Christmas**

"Want me to tuck you in?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded rapidly.

**Is a family**

Bruce took the small boy to his room to read him a story.

**Just a family**

When Alfred came in, he smiled at the sight.

Bruce was asleep in Master Dick's bed, the young boy curled up sound asleep next to him.

**That's all I really need**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Merry Christmas and don't forget to check out the song!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
